


Night Sweats

by orphan_account



Series: Still in Diapers [1]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Diapers, Episode: s02e05 Night Sweats, IT'S A NON-SEXUALLY KINKY GUYS!!!, M/M, T for canon typical swearing, There are some ABDL tones but it's not too much for the situation, This is kinky fluff, and the weird stuff ya know, could be read as a daddy kink but like I said it's slight, it's weird but it's kinda canon and it's cute, this is mostly Jared/Richard but there's a little extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night sweats lead to bed wetting and bed wetting can lead to some humiliating conversations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Sweats

“GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!!!” The shout pulls him sleep and he's sitting bolt upright in his cot instantly.

“Just my motherfucking luck!” Richard is sobbing with his sheets thrown aside, curling into ball.

“Richard, are you alright?” Jared, pulls himself off his bed to stand next to the bunk bed.

“I can't fucking deal with this right now...” Richard continues to sob.

“Hey, is it the night sweats again?” Jared reaches to shake his friend's shoulder.

“No, I wet the fucking bed! You were right, I'm a bed wetter!” Richard's sarcastic smile rings hallow with the tears streaming down his face.

“Shh shh, don't cry it's alright.” Jared strokes the other man's hair, hoping to quiet his sobbing. “We'll get you cleaned up and we'll wash your sheets, it's no big deal. You don't have to cry, it's okay, we'll make it better, it's fine, everything's all good. Now come on and get down from there so I can get the sheets off your bed, I'll help you down.”

“I'm sorry you have to do this.” Richard's voice is shaky as he climbs down the ladder.

“No, no, it's alright.” Jared tugs at the edges of the wet sheet, pulling it undone from the mattress. “You go take a shower, and I'll put these in the washer. I'll get your clothes once you're showered, okay?”

Richard nods and shuffles towards the bathroom.

“Jared what the fuck are you doing up? It's 3 am.” Erlich is standing in the kitchen in a kimono.

“I could say the same for you?” Jared continues towards the washer and dryer with his bundle of sheets and blankets.

“I heard Richard shouting, I'm a light sleeper.” Erlich replies and the noise of the shower running makes him turn his head. “Who's showering? Are you about to start a load of wash?”

“It's nothing you have to be concerned about, I have it covered.” Jared assures him. “Go back to bed.”

“You're washing sheets, I heard Richard shouting, someone's showering...” Erlich mumbles. “Did you two fuck?”

“No, of course not. Who's having sex at this time of night?” Jared looks scandalized as he stuffs the sheets into the washing machine.

“What other messes can you get on bed sheets?” Erlich jokingly strokes his beard and suddenly a light goes on in his head. “Richard wet the fucking bed, didn't he?”

“Erlich!” Jared snips at him. “It's none of your business!”

“Yes it is, he lives here and washing his sheets ads on to my water bill, so it is my business.” Elrich snorts as he walks towards the hallway that the bathroom is in.

“Erlich, just leave him alone!” Jared grabs the back of his kimono. “He doesn't need any help feeling embarrassed about this.”

“But fucking with him is so much fun!” Erlich chuckles.

“Come on,” Jared turns him so they're face to face. “I'll deal with it, don't worry. Richard will keep doing his job and you won't have to worry about the sheets.”

“What are you gonna do, diaper him?” Erlich huffs.

“That's none of your business.” Jared's frame actually seems threatening for once with the tone of voice he's using.

“I'll go to the pharmacy, I'll be 30 minutes, max.” Erlich sneers, tying the front of his kimono tighter and heading to the key hook on the wall.

“Don't be mean to him about this.” Jared sighs.

“You've got my word, for what that's worth.” Erlich grabs his keys and heads to the door.

“Hey Richard.” Jared knocks lightly on the bathroom door.

“Yeah?” The shower curtain shuffles open.

“I'm gonna come in there and grab your clothes.” The door creaks a little as he pushes it open. Steam fills the room.

“Who were you talking to?” Richard asks idly.

“Erlich, he heard you shouting,” Jared replies, picking the wet clothes up off the floor.

“What did you tell him?” Richard peaks his head out of the curtain.

“He drew his own conclusions but he's not gonna give you any trouble.” Jared holds the clothes but doesn't leave.

“Shit...” Richard lets his head fall against the wall of the shower.

“It's gonna be fine, trust me.” Jared steps out before Richard can say anything.

The washer makes a quiet rattling noise at it starts up, spinning it's contents.

Light from the street streams in the glass sliding door as Jared sits at the kitchen table. It's weird to feel like a dad when you don't have any kids but dreading having the bed-wetting talk with someone really fills the father aesthetic.

“Jared...” Richard's footsteps are quiet and wet. He's wearing Erlich's bathrobe and he looks like he's swimming in it. He looks like a little kid trying to wear his dad's clothes.

“God, I'm not ready to be a dad...” Jared's voice cracks as his head falls into his hands.

“Good, you can be the mom then, I'll play dad in this little game of house.” Erlich is standing in the kitchen doorway with a Wallgreens bag.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Richard looks like a dear in the headlights stuck between the two of them.

“So, sweatheart you wanna break the news to him or do I have to do it? You were always better at all that delicate stuff than I was.” Erlich jokes.

“Richard would you sit down.” Jared motions towards the chair across from him at the table. “As we all know, bed-wetting is a serious and delicate issue, but, there is a simple solution for it.”

“God fucking damn it...” Richard's head hits the table with a soft thud. “I'd rather sleep in the bathtub.”

“If you do that, it'll increase your stress level and you won't sleep very well so that'll only make this harder. Just until we're out of this whole Hooli mess, okay?” Jared reaches out to gently cradle Richard's hand. “Once we're out of the woods and your doctor says your stress levels have gone down, we won't ever have to revisit this again.”

“I don't... I'm not gonna do it. It's probably only going to be this one time. It won't happen again so I won't wear... Them.” Richard pulls away from the slight contact.

“It's for your own good and comfort, Richard!” Jared protests.

“I don't care. I'm not going to degrade myself like that. Like I said, I'd rather sleep in the bathtub.” Richard snips.

“Everyone will know your problem if you sleep in the tub,” Erlich explains. “Dinesh and Gilfoyle will give you so much shit about it. The only crap you'll get from me is that while you live under my roof you have some respect for yourself and take care of yourself. As the owner of this house, I'm gonna set a simple ground rule right now and I will add it to the list if I have to. If you wet the bed, you fucking take care of it like a fucking adult. Don't fight diapers like some kind of toddler who doesn't want to admit that maybe bed-wetting is a problem he might have. Be an adult, keep yourself clean, take care of yourself.” He's not shouting, to keep the rest of the house asleep, but he's certainly angry.

“Fuck you!” Richard's voice is venomous.

“Shut up and listen to your father!” Erlich grits his teeth and Jared shifts uncomfortably. He didn't want to fully admit to being the parent figures of the situation just yet. He wanted Richard to be more comfortable with the idea before someone started reminding him that this was essentially an exchange between a little kid and his parents. “You live in my house, you'll do as I say and that's final.”

“I don't want you to feel patronized,” Jared's voice breaks in timidly. “But Erlich is right, you don't have another good option and we are handing you a simple and easy cure so I can very comfortably back him up on insisting that you do this.”

“I'm not a little kid anymore!” Richard looks like he's panicking. “I'm the CEO of a company who's getting the toddler treatment from two of his closest friends. I'm an adult, I need to act like one!”

“Not really.” Jared reaches out again. “Sure the majority of bed-wetters are kids but not all of them. You've got a real medical condition. Not to mention, you push yourself really hard, maybe one less thing to worry about and one less thing to have to be an adult about.”

“This isn't something you have to be an adult about.” Erlich sat down next to Richard at the table. “No one expects you to act like a 26 year old here because there isn't an expected way for someone your age to deal with this. Fix it like a 4 year old would, simple, easy, effective, effortless. Let this situation be what it needs to be for you to get through it.”

“Fine.” Richard huffs grabbing the bag that Erlich had left behind him. “Just let me do this alone, okay.”

“I would never disrespect a man's privacy like that.” Erlich stands up from the table and heads down the hall to his room. “Try to get a few more hours of sleep, you'll be busy tomorrow.”

“Well, I'm gonna... Get into a new set of pyjamas...” Richard follows in Erlich's footsteps towards his room. “Give me a few minutes.”

Jared waits exactly 7 minutes. He assumes, that at that time, Richard is probably changed and in bed.

“Richard, buddy, I'm coming in.” There's a slight noise of protest but the door's already open. Richard looks completely confused he's holding the undergarment in his hands as if it's an moon rock.

“Having trouble?” Jared asks, stepping in, noticing that Richard is still in the robe.

“What the fuck... Middle out compression is easy for me to understand but I can't understand this shit?” Richard lets out a deep sigh. “It's not even breakfast yet and I've already had a long day...”

“Middle out compression is very different from a 2 tape system on a diaper, understanding one does not imply you'll understand the other.” Jared closes the door behind him.

“Don't fuck with me, Jared.” Richard throws himself onto Jared's cot in distress.

“Roll over onto your back.” Jared states, grabbing the crinkly plastic from Richard.

“You're going to change me? Do I get no dignity?” Richard rolls over anyway.

“Don't worry about that. This is just me helping a friend. I'm not here to degrade you in any sense, your dignity stays intact. Lift your hips up, please.” He gives Richard a friendly tap on the hip and slides the padding underneath him.

“It's just that... I feel like a little kid...” Richard's eyes wander out the window, trying to ignore the situation.

“Maybe that isn't a bad thing.” The tapes make a loud sticking noise as Jared repositions them, his knees straddling Richard's knees. “There is a secret strength in being vulnerable. Maybe it's okay to just let yourself feel like a little kid. Alright, all snug and safe!” The pat near his ass is a little jolting but it feels intimate and comforting.

“Have you done this before?” It suddenly hits Richard how on auto-pilot Jared seemed.

“My brother wet the bed well into his pre-teen years and my aunt just gave me a box of size 7 Pampers and a slap across the face and told me to get it fixed myself.” Jared shrugs.

“Oh... Thank you, Jared.” Richard takes a moment to take in Jared's face in the moonlight. “Thanks.”

“You get back to bed now, you know what your father said about how tomorrow's gonna be really busy for you.” Jared jokes.

“Goodnight, dad.” Richard snickers, hesitating for a second before leaning up to place a soft kiss on Jared's kiss. It's sweet and intimate, the sort of kiss that friends would be sharing if society allowed for intimate contact like that.

Jared freezes up for a moment, allowing Richard to untangle himself and get up, his pale face turning pink even in the pale light but he grabs Richard's wrist before he's out of reach.

“Goodnight.” He leans up from his position on the cot, it's a stretch, but he manages to leave a delicate kiss on Richard's eyelid. Still sweet, still intimate, still feels like a nice hug, still perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my Gods and Goddesses, you stuck through that? Yes, it was a weird way for those two to have an intimate experience but as someone who leans in favor of the ABDL community, I personally believe there's something especially intimate about diapering someone. To be on either end of the exchange is to be extremely open and vulnerable and letting someone see you in that position is... special to me. Thanks for reading this, I hope you thought it was cute.


End file.
